Oh! Fukushima!
by I-am-Silverfish
Summary: How does an earthquake and potential nuclear disaster get portrayed in Hetalia? Please read the disclaimer inside. Also... Review!


Warning/Disclaimer- This fic deals with the recent earthquake, and the potential nuclear disaster resulting from it, in a potentially offensive way. My hope for this fic is that people reading it will realize that as bad as things are now, the world will go on. It is not my intention to offend anyone, nor is it my intention to make light of the situation. I apologize in advance to anyone who reads and is offended. I also encourage everyone who can to donate to Japan.

On another note, I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own the world and the events occurring within it. Also, most if not all spelling mistakes are intentional and meant to represent accents. And as always, Reviews are welcome!

Hot springs really were a wonderful thing, Russia thought to himself. Next to him Japan sighed softly. Russia was worried, since showing up the day before; Japan had hardly said a word to him. He didn't even ask why he was still wearing his scarf while they were both otherwise naked and sitting in the hot springs in Japan's backyard. While it was not unusual for Japan to be mostly quiet, his silence toward Russia was troubling. In addition to his silence, Japan was staring intently at his hands below the water, and was refusing to look at him.

"Ze vater really iz nice, Da?" Russia asked. Japan just sighed.

"After all ze cold at my house, ze varmth feels vanderful" He tried again. Once again Japan didn't answer.

Enough was enough, Russia thought to himself. If Japan wasn't going to tell him what was wrong on his own, then he would just have to ask Japan directly.

"Japan, ve are friends, da?" Russia asked. Japan nodded slightly, but didn't look up at Russia.

" Zen vhy von't you look at me," Russia joked, "am I zat ugly?"

"YOU are not ugly Russia" Japan answered sadly, as he continued to stare down at his hands.

"Japan, vat iz vrong?" Russia questioned. Finally Japan answered.

"It is nothing, Russia. I just tripped the other day, and now I am very stressed and sore" Japan answered quietly.

Russia smiled slightly. He knew how dignified Japan was, and how embarrassed tripping must have made him feel, however he was relieved that it wasn't anything more serious.

"Zer iz no reason to be embarrassed," Russia told him, "countries trip all ze time! Ze important zing iz zat you get right beck up again."

"But I did not get right back up," Japan told him, "I was so shaken up that I could not get up for a whole nine seconds."

"Zat iz vhy you are so strezed, da? Becaz you could not get up right avay?" Russia asked. Japan nodded, but he still wouldn't look up.

"Do not vurry so much," Russia reassured him, "avter all you are up now."

"But the stress, it caused…" Japan lapsed off into silence.

Russia reached out and lifted Japan's chin. He quickly saw why Japan had been refusing to look up.

"Fukushima!" Russia cursed quietly. Japan had four large pimples on his face along his hairline near his ear.

"I am afraid," Japan admitted, "What if they never go away? What if they pop? They'll scar and then I'll be ugly forever!"

Russia could see that Japan was beginning to panic. He was hyperventilating slightly and seemed lost in his thoughts. But Russia started to smile again. Slowly he began to unwind his scarf. Russia's unexpected action snapped Japan out of his panic, and he stared in shock as the scarf fell away from Russia's neck. On the very bottom of his chin, on a spot that was usually covered by the scarf, was a small red circle.

"I had a pimple vance" Russia said.

"Chernobyl," Japan whispered in shock, "I thought that Ukraine was the one who had a pimple."

"Ve ver living in ze same house at ze time, and I vas in charge so I have ze pimple az vell" Russia told him. Russia looked down at his reflection in the water and grinned.

"It already looks much better zen it did at ze time. It vill take a vhile but ewentually it vill fade and barely be wesable at all."

Russia wound his scarf around his neck and got out of the hot spring. Japan watched him go as he thought over what Russia had told him. And Japan knew that in the long run, he was going to be alright.


End file.
